I choose you
by Just shipping
Summary: This is a oneshot, originally written for Byakuya's birthday. Byakuya knows what he wants and he has to talk with his love about this.


_Hello everyone, it's me Just shipping. So I wanted to make a one-shot for Byakuya's birthday, but shame on me; I finished it too late after his birthday, but as they say; better late than never. I was being too lazy to finish it, but after reading RukiYuki's request to write a oneshot for Byakuya's birthday, I pushed myself to finish it and upload it today, February 12, 2017 (unfortunately, by editing everything everytime, today is February 13, 2017. I hope you guys will like it, it takes place in an alternate universe. I know I'm too late but still I wish Kuchiki Byakuya a happy birthday. He's one of the best characters, in the beginning I didn't like him. But when he told Rukia the truth about her adoption and whenever I saw his acts of caring, I started to like him. I always hoped that one way or another he would get Hisana back, but unfortunately, that didn't happen. That's why I included her in this story. Enough said, I will let you guys read now and I hope you enjoy it!_

 _PS: Please bear with my grammar mistakes, as English is not my native language._

 **Author's note** : I do not own Bleach, if I did, well…

* * *

 **I choose you!**

Kuchiki Byakuya walked down the streets feeling frustrated and sad. He knew that leaving his own birthday party was a bad thing and that the elders would complain about it to his grandfather, but right now he didn't care and knew he had to get out of there.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Byakuya was watching the koi fish in the garden of the Kuchiki mansion, seeking refuge from the party. Since the party had started he had been ''attacked'' by the guests with their daughters. Of course he wasn't a fool, he knew why he was being introduced to those girls. The Kuchiki elders had been bugging him that he had to search for a bride on his birthday.

But he already knew that he wasn't going to find someone at the party. Those girls were batting their eyes at him and congratulating him, but it wasn't genuine. He knew that they were after his status and money. There was someone who he wanted to be his bride and who was always genuine to him, but unfortunately she wasn't at the party. He scoffed, as if she would have come after all the things she said the last time they had seen each other. That's why he left the party, to go and look for her, but also to talk to her, to get through to her.

His grandfather knew that there was something going on with his grandson, so when he saw him escaping the party, Ginrei turned his back to him. Silently giving him permission to escape the party.

 **End flashback**

* * *

Arriving at his destination, Byakuya was feeling proud of himself. Even without focusing he had arrived at the place where he wanted to be. He knocked on the door and when he didn't hear any sound coming from inside the house, he knocked again.

The second knock had gotten a response.

''I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses!'' He was happy to hear the voice and waited until the door opened.

When the door opened he saw a head sticking out. He smiled from the inside when he saw the gentle and delicate face with the pale skin, raven haired hair and purple blueish eyes.

''Byakuya-sama?'' He could hear the shock in her voice and couldn't blame her for it. The last time they had seen each other, it didn't look like they would see each other ever again.

''May I come in, Hisana?'' Sensing her hesitation, he continued ''I just want to talk to you Hisana, please?''

Hisana sighed and nodded, she closed the door to unlock the lock and opened the door wide open to let him in. He entered the house and she closed the door, locking it. Nighttime was always dangerous in the Hanging Dog and you never could be safe enough.

He looked around when she led him to the living room and sat down when Hisana signaled him to sit on the couch. He noticed her sitting down on the opposite couch and immediately knew why she did that. She looked anxiously at him and he knew he had to begin their conversation. But before he could even say something, she already started talking.

''How are you?''

''I'm fine, _now_ that I'm here''

She ignored this and continued '''That's good, but why are you today here?''

He sighed ''You know as well as I do why I'm here.''

This made her look up at him ''Byakuya-sama, I already told you that what you think that you want, cannot happen.''

He scoffed ''I don't think that I want that, I _know_ that I want that! And it can happen, if you just open yourself to this.''

She sighed and stood up ''I have to continue making dinner, I will come back to you when you are prepared to listen to me.''

He quickly stood in front of her holding her hands ''I know that you have feelings for me too, I know that you return my love. So why are you not listening to me?''

She looked down, determined not to react at him and he continued ''Is it because of our statuses? You should know that I don't care about that!''

''Why do you care so much?'', she whispered. His eyes grew wide open in shock at her response and she continued whispering ''You deserve much better than me and you know it.'', she looked up at him with tears in her eyes ''Why do you want this? Why are you so determined?''

''Because you made me see the world in a different perspective, a much better perspective. You made me realize that there is more in this world than only just a noble name and money. I know that you deserve much better than me, but I'm selfish and I want you as my loved one, as my bride. If the elders will complain anything about that, I can…''. But she interrupted him ''It's not that I'm worrying about what the elders will say to me. If anything'', and she took a deep breath ''I'm worried about what they will say about or to Rukia. I want to protect her from it, she's too little to understand anything right now and she…''. But Hisana couldn't continue her sentence when they heard little feet running towards the living room.

''Mommy, when will the food be ready? I'm hungry!'', a three-year old toddler said who looked exactly like Hisana, the only difference was that her eyes had a more darker violet shade. The little girl stood shocked when she saw the two adults standing there, looking at her like they were caught. For a minute Hisana was worried about the reaction of the little one, but those worries disappeared when she saw the big wide smile on little Rukia's face.

''BYAKA-SHAMA'', she shrieked and ran towards Byakuya holding his legs ''I misshed you shoooooo much, Byaka-shama! Where were you, you didn't missh me?''

Byakuya looked down smiling at the little one and bent down to meet her at eyelevel. ''I'm sorry, Rukia. I missed you too, but I…''. But before he could continue, Hisana interrupted him.

''Rukia, dinner will be ready in a few. Why don't you go and wash your hands?''

Rukia looked reluctant to leave them ''Will you eat dinner with us?'', she asked looking at Byakuya expectantly. Byakuya looked at Hisana and she answered for him ''I think Byakuya-sama won't be able to stay for too long, honey. His birthday is today and I bet that his family misses him.''

Rukia looked up at him with her eyes wide open ''It's your birthday? Oh boy, that meansh that you are going to get shome preshents!'' Hisana now regretted her answer to the child.

Byakuya had to laugh at Rukia's reaction and her own toddler language, he never had it in his heart to correct her. ''Yes, it is. But your mother is wrong with thinking that I have to go back home. I already got my presents from my family and right now I want to celebrate my birthday with you.'' Saying this he looked at Hisana, making sure that she got the message that he meant every word of it.

Rukia smiled at that and turned to her mother, signaling her to bent down so she could whisper in her mother's ear. ''Mommy, may I wear my pwretty dress? It'sh Byaka-sama's birthday, so may I, pleashe?''

Hisana giggled, unable to refuse and nodded. The toddler quickly ran towards the bedroom to change.

Turning her gaze back to the noble man she sighed ''She missed you.''

''I missed her too, I missed you both.''

''Byakuya-sama, I think that you understand why I keep declining. I want to…''

''I get it, you want to protect her from the insults of the Kuchiki elders. But Hisana, she deserves a father figure and I'm willing to adopt her.''

''I know that, but I know that your family members won't be happy with that thought. Let's be honest, I may be a street rat and from the Hanging Dog and I can handle the insults towards me, but not towards my daughter. She doesn't deserve that or someone calling her names!''

He grabbed both her shoulders with her hands and shook her slightly ''Both of you don't deserve to be insulted. I may not be able to stop their negativity towards you and Rukia, but I will do everything that I have in my power to stop that''

Tears started to come out of her eyes again ''Byakuya-sama…''

''Please Hisana, consider that what I asked of you. That's all I ask, please.''

Before she could answer they heard Rukia running towards the living room. ''Byaka-shama, what do you think of mine pwretty dress?'', she asked while twirling around to show her dress.

Both adults smiled at each other and he bent down to pick her up ''That's a really pretty dress, Rukia? Is that new?''

She nodded excitedly, ''Mommy gave it to me for my birthday, did you know that my birthday was a few days ago?''

He faked a gasp ''I did not! Your mother didn't tell me.''

Rukia gasped seriously and turned her face towards her mother ''Mommy, why not? Did you think I had too many preshents?''

Hisana inwardly rolled her eyes at their antics, she knew that if it was up to her daughter everyone would know that it was her birthday. ''Well honey, Byakuya-sama was busy with his birthday party so…'' But before she could continue Byakuya interrupted her ''Well Rukia, unfortunately I was too late for your birthday, but I still want to wish you a happy birthday and you will receive a gift from me later.''

Rukia's eyes opened wider ''Thank you, Byaka-shama! But don't you want any presents from me or mommy?''

Byakuya smiled and looked at Hisana ''If I'm lucky enough, your mother will give me that what I want the most.''

Hisana's eyes opened in shock and she had to blush as she felt the intensity of those words towards her, also she couldn't believe he would say anything like that in front of Rukia.

''If you will excuse me, I have to finish making dinner. It will be served in a few minutes, Byakuya-sama, do…'' And Byakuya interrupted her ''I would be delighted to join the two of you for dinner.'' Rukia squealed and Hisana hurried towards the kitchen, not only to finish making dinner but also to escape the atmosphere in the living room.

Byakuya watched her go, but Rukia had gotten his attention again to play with her.

* * *

Dinner was tense for the adults, the toddler didn't notice anything as she ate her food quietly.

''Mommy, I'm full!'' Hisana looked up from her own plate and sighed. As expected Rukia once again didn't finish everything. ''No, you're not. There's still so much food on your plate, baby.''

Rukia made a face ''But I can't eat anymore. It's too much!''

''Yes, you can eat more. Didn't you say a while ago that you were hungry? Come on child, eat up, I didn't put that much on your plate.''

Hisana sighed seeing the tears that were starting to appear in her daughter's eyes, but she was used to it. Every time they ate dinner they had this discussion and in the end it was Hisana who fed Rukia so she would eat more. Byakuya noticed the tears too and decided to act on it.

''Rukia, didn't you just tell me that you want to grow up to become a big girl like your mother?'' Seeing her nodding, he continued ''Then you will have to finish dinner, or else you will continue being this small'' Rukia gasped and then looked down ''But the only things that are over are the vegetables and they are yucky''

He held in a smile as Hisana scolded Rukia for saying that and he continued. ''Don't you know Rukia, those vegetables are good for you so you can grow up to be a big girl.'' Rukia made a face and he continued ''Also, the sooner you finish those ''yucky'' vegetables the quicker you are done eating. Did you know that Chappy eat these vegetables too?''

''Really?''

''Really'' and he nodded ''Why else do you think that he's so smart and strong?''

Rukia gasped and picked up her chopsticks to finish her dinner and Byakuya gave Hisana a satisfied smirk while helping Rukia by feeding her the vegetables.

Hisana couldn't help but smile at their interaction. She knew that Byakuya cared for Rukia and how much Rukia liked him. She still remembered that when he first came over to study together, Rukia would be shy and quiet in front of him, but step by step she opened up to him and she was always happy when she saw him. This made Hisana scared for the result if she agreed on his wish.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Hisana and Byakuya were walking out of their classroom while discussing their notes that they took in class. She noticed that he was acting different than normally, but she didn't want to bother him by asking.

When they sat down on their usual spot, the bench right in front of their school, she noticed that he grew quiet. Still respecting his own space, she was thinking to talk about little things. While thinking of something, she got back to reality when she heard him say her name.

''Hisana?''

''Yes, Byakuya-sama''

''How long do we know each other?''

''We know each other for five months now. Why do you ask?''

He took a deep breath while closing his eyes for a second. When they opened he turned towards her ''Hisana, in the five months that we know each other you showed me that there is more than only name and money. I have gotten to learn how to enjoy my life and most importantly, Hisana, I have gotten to know what love is''

''Byakuya-sama, what are you saying?''

''Hisana, I have gotten to know what love is, that's because I'm in love with you. You make me feel very fortunate, you make me happy when I wake up because the first thing that I think about is you, I experience feelings of whom I never knew that they existed. In the five months that we spent together, I have fallen in love with you, Hisana. I'm madly in love with you!''

She gasped at his confession, she never knew he would have these feelings for her. She was happy to hear him say this, she knew she had feelings for him too, but she was also sad, sad because she knew that they never could happen.

''Byakuya-sama, I think that you are mistaken.''

He frowned, he hadn't expected that that would be her reaction. Seeing his frown, she continued ''I think that you mistake love with something else. You don't love me, Byakuya-sama, you think that you love me. But trust me, you don't.''

''Why would you say that I'm mistaken. I _know_ that I love you, Hisana. I know that and I know that I'm not mistaken.''

''Yes, you are.'' Saying that she looked down at the ground ''You think that you are in love with me because we spend so much time together. But eventually, you will realize that it's not love and that you are better off without me.''

''I won't think that, because as I told you already; I'm in love with you and you make me happy. I'm not better off without you, I'm better off with you!''

She shook her head ''That cannot happen.''

''Why not?''

She scoffed ''You really ask me why I'm asking you that? I will tell you, we come from different worlds''

''That doesn't matter, I don't care about that.''

''Maybe right now, you don't care. But look around, our fellow students are always gossiping about us thinking why you spend so much time with me, _a street rat_.''

''Don't talk about yourself like that!''

''Why not, it's the truth isn't it!''

''You are not a street rat!''

''Maybe you won't admit that I am that, but you cannot deny the fact that I'm a single mother, who is still studying and had her child at a young age and from another man out of wedlock.''

''So what? I love Rukia as my own child. I adore her and I want her to grow up with a father. So what if I'm not her biological father, I love her like my own child and I…''

Hisana shook her head again ''Trust me, Byakuya-sama. It's for the best if you listen to me. Forget about me and forget about my daughter. It's for the best.''

He scoffed ''I don't want to forget about you, Hisana, please listen to me.''

She stood up while shaking her head ''No, you listen to me, Byakuya-sama. You think that you love me, but you don't! You are better off with someone who has the same class as you!''

''But Hi…'' And she interrupted him ''If you love me like you think that you do, then you will leave me and my daughter alone. It's the best for not only you and me, but also for Rukia. I have to go now, but I request you not to contact me anymore.'' When she saw from the corner of her eye that he also stood up, she continued ''I have to go now, Byakuya-sama. But starting from today, we don't know each other. Also I don't want you to come after me.''

''But Hisana…''

She took a step ''Don't come after me, Byakuya-sama, unless you can guarrantee that there won't be any disagreements to our union from your clan. It will be for the best if you will find a girl who has the same class as you!

And she walked away, with tears in her eyes.

 **End flashback**

* * *

Hisana came back to reality when she felt tiny fingers poking at her.

''Mommy, may I draw something with Byaka-shama?''

Hisana smiled at her daugher's request and nodded when she saw that they had finished their dinner. Then she turned towards Byakuya to tell him where to find the paper and pencils. When Rukia took his hand to walk out of the kitchen, he looked at Hisana with a questioning look.

''I still have some chores to do. When I'm finished I will join the two of you. For now, please go and draw something with her. She's happy to see you again.''

He nodded and they left the kitchen. Hisana stood up to check her kitchen cabinets. When she found the things she needed, she grinned and then started to work on dessert.

* * *

 **A hour later**

Byakuya had just finished his own drawing of Ambassador Seaweed and was actually proud of himself. Looking at his left he saw how focused Rukia was drawing and when he saw what she had drawn, he couldn't help but smile.

''At least she is at my side'', he thought. Just then he realized that it had been a while since they left Hisana in the kitchen and just as he was about to stand up, he heard her voice.

''Rukia, Byakuya-sama, could you turn off the lights?''

''Yesh mommy'' and Rukia jumped in his arms. ''Byaka-shama, you have to turn off the lights and carry me''

He smiled and stood up while carrying her towards the light-switch ''Oh really, why not you?''

She made a face while looking down ''Becaush I'm too little'' Then she looked up at him with her eyes wide open ''And I'm shcared in the dark, that'sh why!''

''You are not scared in the dark with me?''

She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck to hug him ''No, I never feel shcared with Byaka-shama, Byaka-shama makes me feel shaved, like mommy doesh''

He felt happy to hear the toddler say that and had to hold in a laugh at her pronouncing of the word ''saved'', but before he could answer they were interrupted by Hisana, asking if they had turned off the lights.

''Yesh mommy''

And then Byakuya saw some candle lights in the air while moving forward. He realized it was Hisana who had a tray full of cupcakes and was walking towards the coffee table. Whilst walking she was also singing.

'' _Happy birthday to you,_

 _happy birthday to you,''_

Rukia who heard her mother sing broke off her hug with Byakuya and joined her mother singing

'' _Happy birthday dear Byakuya/Byaka-s*(h)ama,_

 _happy birthday to you!_ ''

Hisana had put the tray on the table and gave Byakuya a smile whilst mentioning to him to give Rukia to her so he could blow his candles. He shook his head and held her on his lap, whilst holding her little hands so she wouldn't touch the candles.

''Make a wish, Byakuya-sama'' Hisana gently said

He gave her a glance and closed his eyes while wishing that what he wanted. When he was done with wishing, he opened his eyes and blew the candles. Rukia and Hisana clapped their hands and he took the cupcake to give Rukia and Hisana a bite. When Hisana had taken her bite she hurried to switch the lights back on and when she returned to the table her heart fluttered when she saw what her daughter had been drawing.

There were three bunnies, two big ones; a male and a female. She also recognized who they were supposed to be, Rukia had drawn long black hair on the male bunny and the female bunny had that strand of hair in the shape that Hisana always had. In the middle of the two bunnies there was a little bunny, a girl. She had the same strand of hair in the shape that Rukia always had.

The three of them were eating ice cream and smiling.

''Mommy, look. This is my gift to Byaka-shama. It's us eating ish-cream. Do you like it, Byaka-shama?''

''I think it's lovely, Rukia. In fact, it looks like my wish is becoming reality.'' Saying that last sentence he looked at Hisana, who blushed knowing what he was trying to tell her.

Rukia gasped hearing him saying that and scolded him for saying that, because if you tell your wish, it won't come true!

Hisana looked at the drawing again and got lost in her own thoughts, but got back to reality when she heard his voice.

''It's lovely, isn't it?''

She turned towards Byakuya hearing his question and nodded.

''I'm actually surprised that you baked these cupcakes for me, not that I'm complaining.''

She had to smile at that ''I realized that you haven't had gotten any cake, unfortunately I hadn't had the ingredients to make you one, but fortunately I had the ingredients to make these cupcakes. Besides, what is a birthday without a dessert, right Rukia? By the lack of response, she realized that her daughter was distracted by eating a cupcake and she took that opportunity to signal Byakuya to walk with her towards the kitchen so they could continue their conversation.

* * *

 **In the kitchen**

''You are not letting this go, aren't you?''

''No, I'm not. Why are you so intended not to have a future together?''

She sighed ''I'm being realistic, Byakuya-sama. We don't know each other for too long to make that future scene, which you are so intended on, come true. We are nothing alike.''

''And I don't care about our differences. I know that we can be happy together, I will also adopt Rukia as my own!''

''They won't let you do that, please be realistic! Also an adoption is a big step, we don't know each other too well to make such a step!''

He sighed ''I have a compromise.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I know what my feelings are for you and I know that you return them. But you think that it's too soon to take such a big step, so I want to compromise with you''

''And what will that be?''

''I want us to have a relationship, not necessary as husband and wife, but more like boyfriend and girlfriend. I want us to date each other, know each other more and open up about our feelings towards each other.''

He saw her taking in his words and he continued ''And if we have gotten to know each other well after a year, I want to continue our relationship, expanding it. I will not pressure you of anything, I'm just asking for a chance.''

When he saw her hesitation, he asked her what it was that she was afraid of.

''The elders and society.''

''Hisana, it's your life. You don't have to worry about what others have to say about you. Do you want to life and regret that you didn't do what you wanted to do because you were afraid of the reaction of others? Or do you want to live happy and don't care about what people have to say about you?''

This made her think and she realized that he was right. She was too worried about what others would think or say, without thinking for herself, Rukia or Byakuya. She remembered how people would talk about her when she was pregnant with Rukia and when Rukia was born. But she never regretted her daughter, so she never let it bother her. In fact, Rukia did lighten up her life and she didn't know what would have happened to her if she didn't have her daughter.

''I will talk with my grandfather about this and he will keep the elders of my back. Besides, my grandfather won't let me do something that will make me unhappy and the elders happy.'' Seeing her confused gaze he continued ''He isn't really fond of them because of their actions in the past, but don't worry about it. Just tell me, what will your answer be? Will you, Shu Hisana, become my girlfriend and have a romantic relationship with me?''

Hisana had to giggle at his formality and thought about it. In a year they would know each other more, they already knew that they had romantic feelings towards each other and she loved the fact that Rukia was so fond of him. If he really wanted to take this relationship step by step, she couldn't help but agree to him.

She gave him a smile and nodded. This made him give her a wide smile and Hisana's heart fluttered by the sight of it. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that.

''So what do we do now?''

''Well, you still haven't wished me a happy birthday.'' Hisana laughed at his pouting face and gestured to him to step closer to her. When he did that she took a cupcake from the counter and put it in front of him to let him take a bite. As he did that, she whispered happy birthday in his ear and kissed him on his cheek. Byakuya had not been expecting that and got shocked of it. Hisana quickly turned around to leave the kitchen but before leaving she gave him a glance from behind her shoulder and gave him a smirk. Quickly she turned around and left the kitchen. Byakuya realized what she had done and followed her. He stood still when he saw Hisana playing with Rukia, both mother and daughter were laughing together.

''Oh yes'', he thought, ''this is my first best birthday ever. Happy birthday to me!''

 **Happy belated birthday, Kuchiki Byakuya! You are actually a noble badass:D**

* * *

To be honest, I'm not really proud of this oneshot. In my mind it sounded like a nice story, but while writing I'm not really fond of this one. So I'm really sorry to have written such a sucky story and I hope that next year I will write a better one for him and on time…


End file.
